


Day 4: Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by arcanewiz, monochromekiss



Series: Rinharu Week [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewiz/pseuds/arcanewiz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/pseuds/monochromekiss
Summary: Rin and Haru used to be in a relationship, but things didn't work out. But when the two are forced to work together on a dangerous assignment, they may realise just how much they've missed each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, at least we tried. We are literally on the clock and it was quite rushed towards the end but we still tried our best to make it good! ENJOY
> 
> \- A

Being a police officer was an incredibly tough and stressful job. After years of working as a cop Rin had grown used to this, and he knew it was a job that threw constant dangers and surprises at you. That day started stressfully as usual, although rather than the work being the problem it was more who Rin was being told to work with. Haru huffed once he was dragged outside Sousuke’s office by his previous partner and reluctantly stepped inside, only sparing Rin a glance before wordlessly asking Sousuke to tell him why they had been paired off together and why his break was cut short.

“This is probably the worst idea you have ever had, and that’s saying something.” Rin huffed, his arms folded across his chest as he stood in front of Sousuke’s desk.

“I believe otherwise. Now that you two aren’t together anymore, there’s no problem with you being partners.” Sousuke eyed them both and leaned over the table, wringing his hands together. “You used to be my best duo until that went down and I’m hoping we can go back to those times _without_ complaints.”

“But there is a problem! Do you know how awkward this is going to be?! Have you never broken up with anyone before?!” Rin shouted before pointing roughly in Haru’s direction without taking his eyes off Sousuke. “And this guy is incredibly hard to work with anyway.”

“You’re the one who can’t be quiet during missions.” Haru retorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

“You’re both a pain in the ass, your partners are more than glad that this happening.” Sousuke said bluntly. “Awkward or not, I have a new assignment for you and you better do it right.”

“I’ll do it right. I can’t promise he will.” Rin replied sarcastically.

“If you can keep your mouth shut we might actually make it out alive.” Haru groaned.

“Enough.” Sousuke sighed in relief to see them both pay attention to him as he explained the details of the drug bust they would participate in. “Like I said, this gang is highly dangerous and one wrong move might get you killed but I trust you both know what you’re doing and will regard each other professionally if not casually. I don’t want either of you complaining about the other over the intercom, I don’t want unnecessary use of your resources and if by the time you come back you still behave like children fighting over who ate the last cookie I swear I’ll demote you and put you with the rookies.”

Rin opened his mouth to voice another complaint but quickly decided against it. “Okay, fine.” he huffed, raising an eyebrow and giving Sousuke a quizzical look as his phone started ringing. “Very professional.” He mumbled.

Sousuke hummed dismissively as he checked who it was, a faint smile appearing on his face. Haru rolled his eyes and sighed.

“It’s weird when you smile like that.” Rin groaned, leaning over the desk to peer at the name that had appeared on the screen. “Makoto, huh? So much for no relationships in the workplace.”

“I can manage both things separately unlike some people.” Sousuke deadpanned. “Now get out of my office, I have business to attend to.”

“I’m sure you’re very busy.” Haru mumbled sarcastically as he was the first to walk off.

“I might be sick just thinking about it.” Rin retorted, following Haru out of the room and slamming the door behind him much harder than necessary.

* * *

 Haru stepped out of the car, very displeased with what he had to wear to fit in the broken down neighbourhood, and adjusted the uncomfortable placement of the weapons he was given just in case the plan went south. He had very mixed feelings about working with Rin again, in all honestly he lost sleep over it because it could either change their relationship for the better and a hopeful Haru within him thinks that maybe it could rekindle something they lost, but it could make their situation far worse and that’s if they’re able to control themselves enough to keep up their disguise.

Rin quickly stepped out of the car, standing in front of Haru with his arms folded across his chest and stopping him from going any further. “Wait, wait, wait! If we’re doing this, we need to look the part. Show me your hardest meanest gangster face.”

“What?” Haru asked, expression blank as could be.

Rin let out a brief snicker, before nodding with a satisfied grin. “Yeah, that will do.” He replied.

“Hm. You’re as weird as ever.” Haru replied as he walked ahead, stopping himself from saying that he kind of missed it.

* * *

 It had been almost a week since Haru and Rin had first been assigned to the case. They had managed to blend in well, and the various gang members simply treated them with complete indifference. Rin knew he should have felt incredibly grateful it had gone so well, but he was beginning to become impatient.

“If something doesn’t happen soon, I am going to lose my mind.” Rin mumbled quietly as he leaned against a nearby wall.

“Be patient. We’re doing well and rushing this isn’t worth losing our lives for.” Haru sighed.

“But I’m so bored it’s becoming physically painful!” Rin groaned, slamming his fist against the wall he was leaning on to prove his point. He froze and turned to look at Haru with a smug look when the knock seemed to echo. “Hey Haru... did you notice that? The wall sounds hollow. I think I just found a shortcut to get this case over with quicker.”

“No. I just told you it’s not worth it, why do you never listen to me?” Haru groaned, stopping himself from wasting his time ranting away when Rin was already trying to find ways to get through the wall.

“Because you never say the right thing?” Rin asked, taking several steps away from the wall and picking up a nearby chair. He held it out in front of him like a battering ram before charging forward, not really thinking about the consequences of his actions. Just as he had predicted, the wall was hollow and easily gave way, Rin tumbling into the hidden room behind it.

Haru opened his mouth to speak but words failed him as he just stood wide eyed, staring at the group of people they had surrounded themselves with for the past week taking a fighting stance and reaching for weapons.

“I told you these two were gon’ be trouble.” One of them growled, ready to take a swing at Rin with his baseball bat as the two officers scrambled to fetch their weapons.

Rin managed to pull his gun from the hidden holster where he had been concealing it, only for it to be knocked from his hand a brief second later. “Haru...just go! Leave!” He shouted in panic, the realisation that everything had gone wrong hitting him like a brick wall. But even if he was about to die, he hoped he could at least give Haru a chance to escape.

Haru grunted and shoved Rin back as he took place in front him, managing to shoot Rin’s offender. “ _You_ get the fuck out of here!” He barked as he dodged a knife that had been thrown his way.

“There’s no way in hell I’m leaving you behind!” Rin snapped, grabbing Haru by his wrist and dragging him along before he had a chance to protest. They were clearly outnumbered so the most logical thing to do was to run. The only problem was Rin had no idea where they were supposed to run to.

Haru took quick glances around the place, thinking of which of the hiding spots he had gone out of his way to find during the week would be best for them. He tugged Rin back behind a stack of crates, presumably a new drug supply, that forced them to be the closest they have ever been since their breakup.

Rin breathed out a sigh of relief once they hidden, but he knew they would be found eventually. He thought about calling Sousuke for backup but that would give away where they were, and they would probably be killed before help could reach them. “I’m sorry...I messed up really bad…” He whispered, staring down at the floor.

“I was expecting you to fuck up somehow, that is why I looked for hiding spots.” Haru replied, narrowing his eyes as one of the gang members approached. He pulled him in by the leg and silenced him as he used his arm to choke him, then he shoved his body to another nearby hiding spot. “I don’t know if this is just making our deaths slower or if we’re going to get out of here…”

“I don’t know...we might just be prolonging it.” Rin sighed, trying to hide how impressed he was by Haru’s skills. He turned to look him in the eyes, a childish pout on his face. “If you weren’t so badass just now, I would seriously kick you for assuming I was gonna fuck up.”

“Thank you?” Haru glanced over at him and then kept his eyes back on the outside of their hiding spot. “Well if we’re going to die, I might as well get this out of the way. I know you didn't want to be paired up with me, I know you'd rather die by someone else's side. But I… I missed working with you, Rin. And in a fucked up way, this week has been one of the best weeks in my life.” His cheeks started burning and he couldn’t help but think that blushing at this moment was more than inappropriate.

Rin froze, his heart skipping a beat as he struggled to take in Haru’s words. He opened his mouth to say something comforting, but couldn’t think of the right words to say. In the end, he settled for pulling Haru closer and embracing him in a tight hug. “You idiot…” He mumbled quietly into Haru’s shoulder.

Haru’s breath hitched at the sudden embrace and he was suddenly very aware of his quickening heartbeat as he returned the hug. “We should call for backup, Rin…” He mumbled as he tightened his hold on him.

“I know, I know...I just don’t want them to hear us.” Rin huffed, taking longer than necessary to pull away from the hug. He pulled his phone from his jacket as quietly as possible, quickly dialing Sousuke’s number while Haru kept an eye out, ready to silence whoever came to harm them.

Sousuke was quick to pick up the call and with the background noise he decided to keep his voice quiet so that it was only heard by Rin on the other end. “Backup?”

“Yeah, how do you always know?” Rin mumbled as quietly as he could manage.  
  
“I just do.” Sousuke replied vaguely, calling out for another squad of officers to assist them before shifting his attention back to Rin. “You’ll get backup soon, hold out for as long as you can. I believe in you.”

“Thanks. I’ll try my best.” Rin sighed, ending the call before turning to look at Haru and giving him his best reassuring smile. “We’ll be fine. Somehow. We always are, right?”

“Yes but we always end up almost dying.” Haru huffed. “We can try to help them take some out when they get here.”

* * *

A few hours later, Haru and Rin were finally outside surrounded by the backup Sousuke had sent to assist them. Sousuke had already given Haru a firm lecture about being impatient, assuming it was him that had messed up, and Rin couldn’t really complain since he was right. He was also far too busy feeling grateful that they were still alive.

“So about what you said back there…” Rin started as he sat next to Haru.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re on about.” Haru huffed, although he did mean all he said back there, he wasn’t too sure that giving Rin the right to brag about it was a good idea. But on the few hours that passed, after they had all settled and found time to calm down, they felt comfortable around each other again, they didn’t feel as restricted as they used to be anymore and their team work when the backup came along and even throughout the week before their hiccup was better than ever. Maybe this was a sign that they could at least get along, although Haru hoped it was much more because an impatient side of him wanted to get back to what they used to be as soon as possible, hoping that Rin felt the same spark as he did.

 


End file.
